Sing Little Bird
by Bloodliar
Summary: New scarlet marks lay, covering the old ones. The stress of being a leader finally getting to him. His eyes have long lost their color, they went for a blue that could make the brightest sky look gray, too a silver without a shine of the light. Dark, dual, and lonely that's how he was, how he liked it. Robin is sad and thinks he's alone, can Batman and Wally help or is it too late.
1. Prologue

**Sup, I'm Bloodliar. First story, so umm... That's it **

**SEE YOU AT THE END!**

* * *

Robin sits on his bed looking at his wrist. New scarlet marks lay, covering the old ones. The stress of being a leader finally getting to him. His eyes have long lost their color, they went for a blue that could make the brightest sky look gray, too a silver without a shine of the light. Dark, dual, and lonely that's how he was, how he liked it. He does have friends, if you could call them that. They what too be close as a team but Robin has nothing in common with them, or so he thinks.

He started cutting when he first lost his parents, at the age of nine. At first he cried when he did it but the tears long since stopped flowing. Cutting has become a day to day thing for him. He is Richard John Grayson; Robin would never be like this. Richard however is still a small, scared, sad little kid. He barely shows his emotion, the mask is there for a reason people, and his team doesn't notice and won't till it's _too late_.

Starfire was making something that looks like pancakes. Beastboy and Cyborg just stopped fighting over Meat and tofu and let Starfire cook. Raven was reading her normal book and drinking her tea. All was at somewhat peace until the green one saw that they were missing there 'Boy Wonder'.

"Uhhh…" Beastboy started

"Where is Robin" Cyborg looked around and saw that robin was missing

"Yeah man, I thought he was always the first one up".

"Please" Starfire walking forward "I shall go wake him up, yes?"

"You will all go" Raven said closing her book. Early that morning Raven felt something, Robin's emotions and she was worried about him.

The titans made their way too Robin's room. Cyborg was about to knock on his door when Robin called out from the inside.

"Cyborg. How can I help you?" Robin sounded bored and, alone.

"DUDE!" Beastboy wined "How did you know we were here?''.

Starfire paid no mind to him "Friend Robin, you have not been out of you room since last night. We are all worried about your wellbeing. Please come out and have breakfast!" There was a sound of shuffling and the door opened for them to see there leader's now mask covered face.

His skin was a slight pale, nothing too worried about, the bags coved by his mask not visible anymore, but on his face there was a smile.

"Sorry guys I was sleeping late" _(liar)_

Starfire looked sorry for waking him. "Sorry for waking you"

"Yeah, dude if you were sleeping-"Beastboy cut in

"You should put a sign up, or something" Cyborg finished out.

"Sorry." Robin looked down Sad, but then all happy with that same smile

"so . . . what's for breakfast?"

"PANCAKES!" guess who said that.

"And give me a few minutes to get down there." And with that said he closed the door.

* * *

**I will keep this story up, anything that you want too see happen in the story leave a Review, BYE.**


	2. The Mission

Wally West or as you may know him as KidFlash, fastest boy alive. Wally was sitting next to Artemis both talking about random things. KidFlash was still a titan and still had his communicator and did side missions but other than that he was still a part of Young Justice and no one else knows.

"I would sooo look good in green" Kid tried to argue

"Yeah" the Girl Archer cut in "sure Baywatch. Whatever you say, and I would be totally be sexy in a Flash costume."

"I'm sure you would want that Arty." Sly grin on his face, until she slapped him "Get a room and kiss each other already" Conner yelled from his set on the couch next to Kaldur. Both Kid and Artemis blushed and stopped.

Then Megan flew in "I made cookies for anybody how wants some." Megan was a good (_NOT) _cook and no matter how hard the cookies were they all ate them. Before the team could take one Batman's voice rang in the base. "To the mission room for you next assignment"

The team made their way to the mission room, nobody wants to keep batman waiting. It wasn't only batman in the room. With him was Superman, the Flash, and Wonder Woman. This was bad, very bad. All of them were frowning, even worse.

"Good" Flash went on" You're all here" Batman picked up from there. "Your team has done well for the past months-""This" Superman cut in to the Dark Knight's distaste "is the only reason we are giving you this mission"(A Batglare later)"Sorry"

"We need you to go see a villain" he paused "His name, Deathstroke he-". Sure, KidFlash knows who he is, Slade Wilson. What Titan hasn't? Only a few know what he did to Robin, _made him his apprentice._ To say Kid hates his guts is an understatement.

"WHAT!" KidFlash said before he could stop himself. All eyes looked to him, "So I take it you heard of him?" Superman remarked. Batman kept going.

"As I was saying, he set up in jump city somewhere, you need to find him and see what he's up to." Aqualad looked at KidFlash worried.

"We will be carful Batman

" I hope so" Wonder Woman said "This will need you to be"

Batman was sick of people interrupting him "Pack up, you leave for jump tomorrow." He also handed them a folder. " This is all you need to know about him." Then all the League members left the cave.

-BACK TO TITANS TOWER -

After Robin cleaned his cuts, he bandage them and walked out of his room and followed the sound of his friends, if you want to call them that.

He was stepping into the main room when he saw that everyone was on the sofa. Cyborg was next to Beastboy both were playing a game, Starfire next to Beastboy Just looking like see was lost at in the game. Raven as the only one who saw he stepped in. Raven got of the sofa and went to serve some more tea, Robin walked next to her and got some coffee for himself.

"How was your morning?" Robin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Good, you?" she looked at his mask. _Why doesn't he let anyone see his eyes? Were his friends, I'm his friend, I hope. He likes Starfire better anyway._

He looked at her with his best _sly devil_ smile. _She's looking at me? No she's looking at my mask. I can't to show her the hurt that's in my eyes she'll think I'm weak. She sees me as her leader, and that's all I'll ever be to her._

"Mine just started, and it's already prefect." _Come on Raven, I like you why can't you see that. _

"Good." _Oh my god is he flirting, WITH ME? No he likes Starfire, right? Just my imagination, but I hope not._

* * *

**I like where this is going. UNTILL NEXT TIME!**

**As always if you want to see something happen in this story tell me in the review.**

**BLOODLIAR OUT!**


	3. Now or never

"Landing in Jump city in 30 minutes" Megan said as she sat back down in her seat. "So," Conner started to say the thing that was on everyone's mind only to be cut of buy Artemis. "How did you know who that guy was?"

"Umm.." KidFlash looked around only to settle on a very interesting spot on the floor,

"Kid?" Aqualad said "Yes, Kaldur"

"We would like to know how you know this man that Batman spoke about" His leader voice ever so present.

"Well I kind of heard of him," Kid started off by telling "you know. Story's from other heroes, I-I think the name just rang a bell"_ Has that spot on the floor always been there?_ KidFlash thought to himself.

"Kid," Artemis warned "we can tell when you're lying to us" Aqualad just looked on trying to find the right way of talking about it.

"I'm sorry guys" _better to tell them now then to have them find out later, right?_ "But look he's just some villain from the Titans, I-"

"THE TITANS!?" Artemis, Conner, Megan, and Aqualad yelled and Kid flash winced. Artemis walked to KidFlash, "LIKE THE TEEN TITANS" he nodded "YOU MEEN YOU **KNOW** A REAL TITAN!" "Stop yelling!" Conner yelled "Sorry" Artemis found that spot on the floor and it looked really good to her, then spoke up.

"You mean a Teen Titan, like someone cool knows who you are?"

"Yes I know lots of them, and you do to-"

Megan cut in "Wally we don't know any of them" "But" Kaldur said" we wish we did, the Titans are a grope of teens that fight under their own name." Conner picked up from there" Not just some kid _Justice League_." They all looked down at that, and they know it was true.

"Listen guys," Kid flash trying to explain, but now that he thinks about it "do you know who the titans are? Like their names and stuff."

Megan sat up in her seat "I know about that one girl, Starfire I think."

"Go on"

"Starfire is pretty amazing herself. She can fly and fire green star bolts. Plus, she's a lot stronger than she looks." She blushed when she saw everyone looking at her "and I think that she's not from earth, but I forgot where." She sat back in her seat only glad that everyone stopped looking at her and looked at Artemis when she started to speak.

"The half metal man," Artemis stopped to think.

"He's half-man, half-robot. His cybernetic anatomy gives him enormous strength and loads of weapons, but sometimes it can also be a drag when it shuts down on him" She kept thinking until "CYBORG! That's his name I got it"

This time it was Kaldur to speak "Raven was the other girl of the group, yes?" "Yes Kal" wally said. "Raven's telekinetic powers allow her to move objects with her mind. She's the sarcastic, deadpan demon girl who'd rather be left alone. I think I read that in the paper somewhere."

"Yes, do you guys know anyone else? Come on whose missing" Kid flash said glad that they got off topic. When no one got up Kid thought he would take it from there.

"Okay you missed one, well two." He looked over his friends. "There's Beastboy, BB is Cyborg's best bud-a slightly dim but loveable loafer who transforms into all sorts of animals when he's not eating tofu and watching TV." KidFlash was wondering if the team knows Robin leading the titans, before he could say more Megan cut his voice off.

"There is a brake in at a bank close by" She looked at Kaldur "I think if we leave now we can stop it" Artemis was up and ready in a second "What are we waiting for LET'S GO!"

Kaldur saw it was useless to stop her and simply nodded.

**_BACK AT TITANS TOWER_**

The alarm rang letting are heroes know that there was trouble.

"Cy, who?" there oh so fearless leader asked

" , shall we?" He raised one eyebrow in the masked leader's direction smile in place.

"We shall" He took one last look at HIS team and said the only words they needed to here,

"TITANS GO!"

They make it to the scene in time to see Young Justice show up and all eyes shot to Robin.

"Robin is that you?"


	4. Keep it hidden

**Bloodliar-**

**My Goodness I can't wait till this story picks up Mostly in like a few chapters **

* * *

"Robin is that you?" Megan asked confused, up until now they still didn't see the people behind him villain now forgotten

Artemis looked like she would raise hell in the next moment,

Kaldur's face showed he was shocked and at the same time happy to see his _little brother _again.

Superboy was in a mix of happy to see Robin and mad at him for hiding so long, he settle on happy at least until he could punch something.

KidFlash was scared for his life after seeing how mad Artemis was and started inching away from her. _Good idea. _Then he saw the looks on the Titan's faces _poor them._

Robin was, well he was, as he would say. "_Not whelmed, not whelmed at all"_

The Titans were shocked shitless, wondering why they would know Robin. They were thinking they were honorary Titans but couldn't recognize their faces. Cyborg yawned to get there unknown viewers to see them

Young Justice looked at the people behind Robin and saw who they were and Jaws were dropped. Raven looked over Robin trying to see how he was, was just standing there thinking if he should run or not, so he ended up getting all their attention. _Just grab the money and go._

"It is I , and this time there is nothing you Titans and your fan-club can do about it." Then Young Justice looked back at the villain and Artemis for the first time saw him and asked

"When did you get here?" She put her hands on her hips

"And One, we're kind of in the middle of something here" His face had the perfect O_o look to it. "Two we are not there fan-club, so you can just shut up." then she cocked back a net arrow

"Three you should have just grabbed the money and left." Artemis smirked let her arrow fly catching the doctor _that was shocked at how rude she was._ Then they turned their attention back to Robin who was still standing there. _The Doctor escaped, he found out of the net._

The Teen Titans stood still wondering what and who these people were and why Robin didn't do anything.

"Robin," Starfire spoke up "Who are these people who clam to know you?" Looking over Megan.

Robin looked mad, not at seeing his old team, but that there is a reason for them to be here and he needs to find out why. _'But, I can't let my team know'_

"Titans" he spoke with venom in his tone, glaring at each member "back to the tower." The Titans knew this is his do-what-I-say-or-else voice. That voice means '_I doing it for your own good now go' _But Beastboy wanted to ask "Why?"

"I said **NOW!**"

They left with no other words, once out of sight he looked at Young Justice.

"I will say this once, so let me finish." He looked at their eyes and each time he did, they broke contact with his Batglar until he felt the cuts on his wrist start to bleed.

"I want to know why you're here. But, that can wait. Let me make this clear. We _will_ help if you want, you can also stay at Titans Tower if you want. But .Give ONE reason to kick you out your gone and I want to see you try to get back into this city. Do. . .Clear"

They all nodded at his words taking them in. Had that really come from there _Little Brother_

_Had he changed that much over time._

He made a fake smile that looked good for the team and said "Good now let's get back to the tower and we will get your rooms set up".

On the way back Megan's voice rang in everyone's minds

" Does Robin seem _Different _to you guys?"

* * *

**There staying at the tower OMG will they find out that Robin has changed more then they think**

**anything that you want too see happen in the story leave a Review, BYE.**

-_**Bloodliar**_


	5. Good Friends

**Well this is a filler chapter I don't know if the teams should **

**hate each other or like each other **

**tell me what you think**

* * *

**_AT THE TOWER_**

Cyborg was pacing back in forth in front of their sofa, his hand stroking his chin. Beastboy was sitting on the couch shoulders slumped, on his face a look that made it seem like he was in deep thought. Starfire was trying to calm her nerves by cooking something purple and blob like, Beastboy said he saw it move, but still put it in the oven. Raven floating over the sofa in deep meditation but still listening in on their conversation and she was still trying to make sense of who the people were, the same as Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire, just by herself.

"I don't get it!" Beastboy said. Cyborg stopped walking and faced the rest of the Titans and Beastboy kept going "who were those people that knew Robin?" Cyborg sat on the sofa.

"I don't know BB but man, did you see how shocked they were when they saw us standing there" at that Beastboy shot out of his set "Dude, I know who they are!"

That got all their attention even Ravens "Who?" Beastboy smiled before going on. "There are biggest fans!" That got a groan from Cyborg, but before he could retort Raven said something "That actually makes sense, to some degree" Starfire walked up to them, food forgotten sitting on the counter, "What do you mean Friend Raven?"

"I mean look they were shocked to see us, well more shocked then normal people should be so they know who we are." Cyborg's eyes lit up with realization "Your right," Beastboy hit him in the rib "Err you to BB." Starfire stood up and walked to Raven "If they were surprised to see us then why did they did they not seem that way with Robin?" Beastboy not wanting to be left out added "Your right Star, they seemed more happy then shocked, the blond on the other hand looked like she was pissed off at him."

Raven started putting things together "Robin said he was a part of a team before us right?" "But he didn't say anymore then that" Beastboy added Cyborg jumped up "That guy needs to stop keeping so much secretes! It's making my brain to keep up" Raven came to his defense. "It's not his fault. Everyone can keep secretes; there are a lot of things we don't know about Robin. But how much do we know about Cyborg, enough to trust him all and he trust us." She stood up sick of people trying to make robin the bad guy in this.

"I don't know much about all of you including Robin, but he went to hell for me. Robin also helped stop Starfire from getting married to a blob of goo. Cyborg you and me both know he was the one to figure out how to stop you when you had the virus. Beastboy he even gave Terra one last chance, after you asked him to" She took a deep breath when she saw the others nod saying that she was right. Before more could be said the words incoming call lit up the screen then it was replaced with their leader in question "Cyborg?"

"Yes?" the metal man stepped up. Robin kept talking "I need you to set up the guest rooms, the five people you meet earlier are staying with us until we sort this out." "Rob" Cyborg took this to ask his question.

"Who are those people?"

"I'll explain when I get there, but for now there good friends of mine got it."

"Ah sure we will fix the rooms" Then he ended the call and went to fix the rooms with the rest of the titans following him. _This is going to be interesting_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**This is a filler chapter next will most likely be **

**(A) the teams meeting up **

**(B)Young Justice telling Batman where they really are **

**(C) Both **

**See you people next time I update **

**-****_Bloodliar_**


	6. PLZ ROBIN

_**I NEED YOUR HELP!**_

_**If you have in idea for this story to make it better tell me what it is if I like it I'll use it**_

_**I also said I would kill robin if my friend didn't post the next chapter of her Fanfiction (you know who you are)But I won't DON'T WORRY**_

* * *

**_Young Justice_**

Robin hung-up on Cyborg as they came in view of a certain famous, and also gigantic **T**. Than looked back at his _friends _and by the way things were going _'with them_ _staying at the tower what was I thinking they will kill each other, and I bet they don't even know that KF is a Titan why me. This is so not astrous' _then he stopped dead in his tracks_ 'Where did that come from? Oh Whatever!_

"First things first-"

Robin spun on his heels so that he was facing the team, they all stopped on the seaside not hearing what he was saying but instead looking at the random building that was just off shore on an island. With their wide eyes almost bugging out of there head, minus Wally having already seen that. Seeing that the team was already amazed just by looking at the Tower _'wonder what they would do when they see the inside' _

Noting that it might take a few minutes to get them out of there shock he walked over to Kidflash and talked in a hushed whisper. "They know that you're one of us, right?" "Well you see," _'Crap! I forgot to tell them Crap! Artemis is going to kill me. I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!' _ "I was wondering if you would help me with that. Umm. . ." Kidflash started to rub the back of his neck out of habit. Robin was surprised at that to say the least thinking that he would have least came up with some other way to not to die at the hands of a certain Girl Archer. "KF I don't know if I should save you or let you learn the hard way." Then he put both of his hand out as if really thinking about it. "Come on dude, you know you love me, and and" he got down on both knees as if pleading for dear life, "I'M TO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Robin just raised an eyebrow at his friend antics "Fine but you need to man up, and have you ever really thought of telling the truth for once the truth sets you free you know" Kid got back up on his two feet and went to retort.

"One I am a man I get more ladies then you will ever get, Two if the truth sets you free then why do I always get sent to my room, and Four plz!"

"Ok One not true and what are you and jinx I got a bet with Cyborg over it and I need your help**[1]**, Two STOP QUOTING THE INTERNET!, Three you skipped the number three**[2]**, and lastly don't talk in text language it's stupid and annoying."**[3] **Kidflash let hope fill him for a moment "So does that mean you'll help me!" Robin knew he shouldn't and can't help him from the hell that is Artemis but to calm his friend he said yes "sure fine I'll help you for now but I can't help you forever you know. And come on my team is wondering where we are and want to meet yours." Kid was fine with that he just needed to say one more thing "Oh and one more thing, me and jinx she want's to be just friends" Robin couldn't help it he needed to say this.

"HA, YOU GOT FRIENDS ZONED YOUR MAN ALRIGHT, HA LOSER!"

**_Titans Tower – the two teams meet _**

As Robin is walking into the tower he has the young justice team at his hell eager to see the place their youngest has been for the last _'Year or two I don't know I lost tract when I meet the titans'_

* * *

**[1] I had to put that there I REALLY did**

**[2] you know you looked up to see if it was true**

**[3] I did that once and I still say please=plz**

**_Next time WILL the teams meet WILL Batman talk his little bird _**

**_WILL I STOP ASKING RANDOM THINGS!_**

**_there is a lot of things you don't want to miss _**

**_Same Bat time same Bat channel _**

**_As always if you have in idea and it's cool let me know _**

**_leave a review and stay WHELMED MY PEOPLE_**

**_- Bloodliar _**


	7. Are villain

**Holy Procrastination Batman! **

**Hay this is an update and my longest chapter so far **

* * *

**_Titans Tower – the two teams meet _**

As Robin is walking into the tower he has the young justice team at his hell eager to see the place their youngest has been for the last _'Year for two I don't know I lost tract when I meet the titans'_

They, Young Justice and Robin, walk into the Tower and all they can do is look up at the endless ceiling. "So I'm not the only one thinking that we need a Tower" Artemis said over the mindlink they had as she walked dumbly forward into the Tower "I take it you like it Artemis?" Robin said and once he did they all looked at him like he had three heads "What?" he questioned. "How did you do that?" Megan asked wondering how he was able to put himself in the mindlink. "How did I do what, Megan?" he had his old Robin smirk on his face. "How did you put yourself in the mindlink?" "Oh that" He waved it of like it was nothing "You always accidently connect me, it's like a little pulse in the back of my head and your guys voices are like whispers but it's still there." "Oh I'm sorry-" If Megan was in a cartoon _(which she is) _there would have been a light bulb over her head, "So if you've been still connected that means they were you feelings" Kid looked from Robin and saw how paled then to Megan how sad she looked "What feelings?" Wally asked. Robin jumped in before she could say something "Probably not even if I was connected we are too far for my emotions to reach you" Megan thought about it and it seemed to make sense "I-I guess that sound's right but-"

"Yo Robin you home yet?" Then a tall metal man stepped into view, he was well built and by the sound of his voice he was the one talking to Robin over the communicator. He also had one brown eye and a red one, with three other people behind him. One was a boy, he was short and green like Megan but unlike her his eyes were also green, he was walking next to a pale looking girl. She was a little taller and had a purple cloak to match her purple eyes and hair her cloak had a hood that she pulled over her head, the last one was flying over all of them and she was wearing a purple top with a skirt and knee high purple boots and had pure green eyes and fire red hair and she was the first to say anything.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Robin and flew over to him and put him in a bone-crushing hug and flew up in the air spinning. Megan being able to feel people emotions felt something off of the girl in the purple cloak, _was it jealousy?_ "Friend Robin you are home I missed you so and these strange people who you have brought home are?" then she saw Kidflash and Dropped Robin to do things like catch his breath. "Kidflash! How have you and jinx been?" Artemis gave a glare at the girl then at Kidflash "You never said how you know the Titans and who's Jinx." Starfire thought this was a good time interfere "You do not know Jinx?" Artemis smiled at Kidflash "I would like to meet her, why haven't I met her yet Wallace?" The whole time Wally was behind Robin whispering "Help me, Help me, plz." Robin just gave a sweet smile to Artemis "If you please would not kill KidFlash in the tower I will let you meet Jinx" she returned the smile and a glare at Wally "Sure"

Aqualad stepped up to Cyborg "If you do not mind me asking, how do you know KidFlash?" It was Raven who spoke up the answer to that one, "Kidflash is a Titan but he's only an Honorary Titan." "Honorary?" Megan asked. "It means he's still a Titan just not a full member or doesn't want to be. If he was, he would live in a tower like this only someplace else with a different team." said Robin "Oh"

"Anyway Titans this is Young justice, Young justice this is Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and I am the leader and together we are the Teen Titans." As he said each one of their names they gave a wave or in Raven's case a nod and pulled down her hood, and when he said they were the Titans they all stood up a little taller in there spots. Then Aqualad moved in front of his team and listed them off "It is nice to meet you we are Young Justice a covert team for the Justice League, I'm the leader my name is Aqualad or Kaldur as my friends call me. You already know Kid" He let each one of them introduce themselves "Hi I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me Megan. And this is Superboy" "You can call me Conner" he said cutting her off and letting them continue. "I'm Artemis, it's just Artemis." "So" Robin said as he looked between each one of them "Cyborg take them to the main room I need to talk to Aqualad alone." Cyborg took everyone up the stairs to the Ops room. And Robin turned to Kaldur.

"Now that we are alone I want to know the reason you are here." His voice was cold and hard making Aqualad wonder what happened to make him from 'playful and smiles' to **Stone cold** and _'Back the Fuck up'_ but he didn't like it. "Robin," he pleaded "What happened to you? Why did you leave?" "Don't tell me you came the way over here just to talk." He glared at his former leader. "No, we didn't." He took a breath "There has been recent activity by a villain by the name of Deathstroke, maybe you know of him?" He saw how Robin flinched at the name so he must know something "**Deathstroke**" he spoke the name with venom in each letter or as if it was like the name was sour, but then had the same surprise as Kidflash when he had heard. "You know of him?" Robin just looked back "when you got this mission did you get a file?" Yes but we didn't read it yet" he admitted, Robin put his hand out "Let me see it". Aqualad pulled up the folder and handed it to Robin. "Thanks" Robin took it and skimmed it and cursed under his breath after a monument he closed the folder "What is it? What's it say?" he looked kaldur in the eyes.

"The villain you're looking for go's by the name Slade here, and he is are villain"

* * *

**hay this is the longest chapter i ever wrote for this story and i feel proud of myself**

**If you think of an idea for this story leave a review and check out other stores of mine**

**- ****_Bloodliar out_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**READ PLEASE**_

**As some people said the chapters are getting longer, but I am not updating as fast because any earlier any work i had on this story is GONE! I was able to save only a little bit of it, but I had so much done! so stay with me people.**

**THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN**

**to make up for lost space (Mostly last second changes)**

**If you have and idea that you think is cool and will help this story PM me or leave a review**

**PLEASE TELL ME i want some type of fillers between the main story line little things here and there that will help me**

**THANKS AND I'M TRYING MY HARDEST!**

**P.S. to my one friend (you know who you are) here you go**

**"Mail"**

**:)**

* * *

Aqualad was taken back from how blunt he was. He collected himself trying to sort out this. "The League-"Robin cut in releasing hidden anger he has suppressed or thought he did. "The League can take this report and shove it up there ass!" Robin, now tall enough to do so, got in Aqualad's face "Deathstroke or whatever his name '_was'_." Robin backed away trying to calm down from his meltdown "He's been dead for a year now, but if he did comeback we would know-". Aqualad's commlink went off, Batman was trying to call him, and Robin heard this too. "Don't you even think about answering that now" Kaldur nodded, but listened "Batman will not be happy we have not spoken or reported for the last 24 hours. I feel he is worried for are safety." Robin just turned so that he was facing the same steps everyone else went up. "Fuck Batman, the sooner you and your team see that the sooner you guys can make a name for yourself. Come on let's make sure the teams won't kill each other." Robin started walking to the steps with Kaldur behind him,

"Hey Kal, Just so you know. If you ever think about quitting Young Justice we always have a spot open and a tower waiting you and the team." Aqualad looked at the once younger bird, "Thank you, but I wish to stay with Young Justice for the time being, but I will think. It was true, he liked Young Justice but it was getting tired of working for the League. He won't say no, but he wasn't sure yet.

"Your choice I won't force you"

**_The Main Room _**

Both teams sat on the couch looking and making small talk until both leaders come back. "So how's things in jump city been?" Kidflash tried to reduce the tension in both teams. Cyborg tried to the same until Robin got back "Not much but we did have a fight with Mumbo Jumbo not too long ago" Megan raised her hand "Mumbo Jumbo?" the rest of the Young Justice team was as confused as her too. "He's some villain that uses magic for his own evil crimes, likes to make bad jokes? Anyone like that you guys face?" they shook their head no. at least they were getting somewhere "What about you guys do you guys have anything like a tower we have?" Beastboy asked. Conner being Conner gave a simple comment "We have a Mountain"

And that's when Aqualad and Robin walked back in. "Questions?" he was surrounded by the Titans. Beastboy asked "Why are they here?" Cyborg pulled him away. Starfire went to his side "Where did they come from?" Raven only moved so she was back on the sofa "If you SHUT UP maybe he would tell you!" Robin looked over to the usually calm girl with a worried look as if asking '_What was that?'_ She just shook her head.

"Team it's time that you guys know-"


End file.
